


odd eye

by starsoft



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, gyuhoon, side jeongcheol + verkwan too, side junhao, yes i've wanted a stardust like fic for a long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsoft/pseuds/starsoft
Summary: mingyu's inherently lonely & wishes on a falling star. little does he know that jihoonisthe star.





	odd eye

"Hey. Mingyu. Wake up." 

Mingyu opens his eyes and between his blurry line of sight, he finds himself staring into the soulless (if not _slightly_ pissed) eyes of Xu Minghao. He blinks once. Twice. 

"What the hell, Hao," he grumbles, turning over. Mingyu grabs his pillow for good measure and smothers his ears shut with them, burying his head into the dark, soundless depths of his mattress. Normally, he'd would be more than welcome to his roommate's wake up calls, but with a pounding headache ringing through his temple - needless to say, he's not in the mood. 

Somewhere between his cotton-muffled ears, he hears a prolonged sigh. "I don't like doing this either, but you know what? I'm a good person. Unlike you," Minghao mutters. A soft clatter and a screech of curtains, and Mingyu feels the unwelcome heat of the morning sun bearing down on his thighs, exposed at the mercy of a very short blanket, his height be damned. 

There's a strangled groan which escapes Mingyu's throat as he reluctantly throws the covers off himself. "It's Saturday," he moans, as he reaches up to rub at his eyes. "What're you waking me up for?" 

Through the morning sunlight, Mingyu makes out a figure in hazy vision - Minghao's smartly dressed, a loose white shirt hanging off his slim shoulders, black slacks ironed to near perfection. A pair of tinted glasses sit on the bridge of his nose, which just happens to be crinkled in annoyance. He cuts a handsome figure, Mingyu'll give him that.

"Huh. Someone's dressed nice. You got a d....date or something?" Mingyu asks between a yawn, sitting up at the edge of the bed. Before he can say anything else, he finds a plate of buttered toast shoved into his hands by a very, _very_ disgruntled Minghao. 

"I have a shoot in half an hour, I thought I told you this already," Minghao snaps. He pauses to delicately adjust the camera hanging around his neck.

A shoot? On a Saturday? Mingyu takes a careful bite out of his toast, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Wasn't that yesterday?" he asks thickly through a mouthful of bread.

A beat of silence, before Minghao brings slender fingers up to massage at his temple.

"No, you idiot. It's _today._ " He impatiently jerks his thumb in the direction of the calendar innocently hanging on the wall. In thick, bolded letters, Mingyu makes out the familiar spelling of F-R-I-D-

"SHIT!" And he's off, sailing out of his bed and sprinting towards the bathroom - and there's the unceremonious sound of a plate shattering behind him (and Minghao swearing shortly in Mandarin).

How he got the date wrong, he's not even sure himself, but the panic running through his veins is enough to kick him into gear. The sound of rushing water fills the room as he twists the tap on. 

"Next time, you're on your own. I'm not ever waking you up again," Minghao yells from the living room. Mingyu catches the faint sound of shifting glass, the pieces of his meager breakfast, no doubt.

"Love you too," Mingyu says absentmindedly. It's a weak refute, but he's too busy balancing a toothbrush in one hand, a razor in the other - his middle name might as well be safety hazard. "Can I get a time check?" Mingyu calls over his shoulder. 

"Time for you to get a watch," Minghao snorts, shuffling into the bathroom behind Mingyu. He tugs sharply at his cuffs, before reaching for a blue bottle of cologne, blatantly ignoring Mingyu's question. Mingyu pouts a bit.

"Please?" 

Another soft grumble, before Minghao tugs up his sleeve to reveal a _very_ heavy looking watch (and Mingyu's considering investing in one). "8:37," Minghao says, before letting the sleeve hang loose, spirtzing his neck with cologne. "Or in other words, ten minutes until your boss beats your ass." The bitter look which had been clouding Minghao's features, fades ever so slightly to make way for a small smile - Mingyu even catches a light chuckle. A good sign, Mingyu thinks, as he flicks a bit of minty foam in Minghao's direction. 

"Aw, are you looking out for me?" 

"You wish. Anyways, I'll see you later." Minghao neatly places the bottle on a shelf before stepping quickly out of the bathroom, leaving a cloud of heavy cologne behind (probably Ferrari Red, Mingyu deduces). 

Mingyu pokes his head out the door and tries to blow a kiss, barely achieved with the toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. "I owe you one, Hao," he mouths thickly, lovingly winking at Minghao's retreating figure. 

There's a beat of silence before Minghao turns, flipping him off in response. "This makes it the eighth time I saved your ass, dude. Consider yourself lucky." With a well-angled comb of his hair, Minghao marches out the front door, camera bouncing off his chest. 

"Can you buy toilet paper on your way back?" Mingyu calls after him. 

He thinks he hears a faint _go fuck yourself_ as the door slams, but it's probably just the tap water. 

\---

By the time Mingyu arrives at Pledis' office building, he's practically aged twenty years, slack-jawed and panting as he drags himself through the automatic doors. The floor's polished to near-perfection, and that's nice and all, but it doesn't help his case, his shoes squeaking with every dreaded step towards the elevators. He busies himself with his tie, tying and retying it frantically as he eyeballs the elevator screen, the digital numbers flashing all too slowly for his liking.

"Late start today, hyung?" The voice nearly makes Mingyu jump as Chan jogs up to him with a beaming smile, brighter than the sun, even to the point that Mingyu's considering investing in a pair of sunglasses. 

"You could say that again," Mingyu laughs weakly. He wiggles his fingers a bit as he's somehow knotted them into his tie.

"At least you're here on time!" Chan exclaims brightly. Mingyu can't help but crack a small smile at this - he's always prone to Chan's infectious energy, a natural go-getter. Which _probably_ explains how he's the youngest intern at Pledis, barely eighteen. 

"Define 'on time', Chan." Mingyu rolls his eyes a bit as he wrenches the last of his fingers from his tie. 

At this, Chan laughs a bit. "Mm...'on time', meaning, enough time to get coffee?" He offers a sheepish smile as the elevator dings softly, inciting them both to glance up. 

Mingyu sighs, watching the doors slide open. "Maybe later. Last thing I want is a good beating from Mr. Choi, you know?" Almost as if on cue, both of them wince at the thought. As happy-go-lucky their boss may seem, the entire office has always been in consensus that he's downright _terrifying,_ given the most dire of circumstances. 

"I guess you're right, hyung." Chan hurriedly steps into the elevator alongside Mingyu, staring down at his shoes. "It's just that everyone's been so _busy_ lately..."

"It can't be helped. We have two new projects coming in, and we still haven't finished April's data," Mingyu's cuff links clack against the wall as he presses _17,_ the button lighting up orange. "But I promise we'll all go out together once it's over. How does barbecue sound?" The elevator rumbles quietly as it begins to rise.

Chan perks up at the sound of _together_ and _barbecue_ , because honestly, Mingyu's convinced that there's no other combination in the world that'll make the boy happier. 

"That sounds amazing!" Chan's bouncing on the balls of his feet now, all too eager for the opportunity to catch up with his hyungs. 

Mingyu chuckles at this. "Alright then, it's a promise." He ruffles Chan's hair for good measure, who simply beams up at Mingyu with a smile that's too _happy_ , Mingyu thinks he's developing a couple cavities just by staring at it. 

Maybe the promise has Chan a little too giddy, considering the fact that he jabbers excitedly the whole way up to the office floor. 

"Can we have peach soju too, hyung? I've always seen it on SNS but I've never tried it you know, but now that I'm legal, I can really try it! I heard it tastes like actual peaches and it doesn't really burn your throat, do you think it burns your throat?" Mingyu stutters a bit, trying to process an answer, but he loses his chance anyways.

"Do you think soju is better than beer hyung? Does it go well with kalbi or samgyupsal? No...actually....if I drink too much then Soonyoung-hyung will make fun of me..." 

"Okay, slow down a bit, Chan," Mingyu manages, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. He doesn't think he can take much more of the boy's frantic excitement, _especially_ not with the anxiety of work creeping in - but fortunately enough, a tinny electronic voice announces that they've arrived at the office floor. Saved by the bell...er...elevator? 

Somewhat amused and relieved, Mingyu steps out into the office, Chan skipping close on his heels. "I'll see you later then? Work hard, stay focused - you get the gist. I've never been good at pep talks, honestly." Mingyu holds out a fist, and with his ever-so-radiant little smile, Chan bumps it (a little too eagerly, Mingyu winces at the pain). 

"Thanks, hyung!" And with a merry little skip in his step, Chan vanishes between the desks and pale white cubicles of the office. 

He's greeted with a large stack of paperwork as soon as he reaches his desk, courtesy of none other than Jeon Wonwoo, who smirks behind a pair of polished frames. The solid thunk of the stack sends a tremor through the entire row of desks, earning Mingyu a sour look from his coworkers (except for Seokmin and Seungkwan, who thankfully flash him a thumbs up in reassurance). 

"Good morning, Kim," Wonwoo sing-songs, as if he hadn't _just_ announced his arrival to the entirety of the office. 

Mingyu fights back a scowl, keeping his expression as neutral as possible. "Jeon."

It's a short, snipped acknowledgement as Mingyu settles himself on his chair, eyeing the paperwork warily. He takes a moment to run a finger down the numerous post-it flaps sticking out the side, noting several _FEBRUARYS_ written in thick sharpie. "Uh, I'm pretty sure I finished reviewing February's data last week. What's all this?" 

Wonwoo's smile only stretches further. "Turns out there was a miscalculation in the expedinture chart - Mr. Choi wants them _all_ redone." 

Mingyu blinks a couple times in response. "The...chart? Wait, that wasn't my responsibility, that was - " The realization sets in, _hard_ , and Mingyu swivels round in his chair to stare daggers at Seokmin, who silently mouths _sorry_ before turning away. 

Mingyu swivels back to face Wonwoo, albeit with a sigh. "Fine. By when do you need these?" He motions halfheartedly at the stack, trying to mask and bite back the torrent of curses, building at the back of his throat.

Wonwoo smiles one of his triumphant, if not terrifying little smiles. "By tonight, Kim." Before Mingyu can offer a retort, Wonwoo spins round on his heel, striding away quickly. 

Mingyu isn't sure if he wants to be _living_ anymore, especially not when his boss comes marching towards him soon after. Mingyu's somewhat convinced that the world is trying to end him today. 

"Morning, Seung - I mean, Mr. Choi!" Mingyu stumbles over his words. They may be friends outside the office, but within the bounds of Pledis, Mingyu knows he's virtually banned from _ever_ calling him anything else.

Mingyu expects a greeting, maybe even a clap on the back. Instead, he gets a good dose of heavy g-force as Seungcheol spins Mingyu's chair around to face him. "My office at 4PM, no excuses." 

Mingyu can't quite fight the glazed look that crosses his eyes as he tries to process this. "Wait...wait, what?" 

"You heard me. Meet me in my office, I have something urgent to tell you," Seungcheol hisses, before walking off. 

By the time Seungcheol's hulking figure retreats into his office, Mingyu's already considered a hundred ways he could possibly get himself killed before 4PM. 

\---

Mingyu doesn't take breaks for the rest of the day. He can't afford them, considering all the fucking _work_ he has piled up at his desk. So it's no surprise that he's grumbling into his cup of bitter vending machine coffee (it might as well be dishwater) as he sits across from Seungcheol, the office feeling ten times more suffocating than usual. He runs a distracted hand across the leather sofa, feeling the grooves and ridges in an attempt to ease his edged nerves. 

"This better be good, hyung," he mutters bitterly. "I'm already two weeks behind on April's data." 

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow. "I _did_ say it was urgent. And don't forget, I bought that drink. You're obligated to stay for the full 3000 won of that shitty coffee." There's a thinning edge of humor as he chuckles dryly. Mingyu would typically laugh along, but he finds himself scowling instead.

"Hilarious. Can you just get to the point, hyung?" 

There's a beat of silence, before Seungcheol sets his cup down with an audible click. The sound echoes a little louder than it should, hollowing out the conversation, and Mingyu finds himself tensing. 

"Jeonghan and I are getting married," Seungcheol declares unceremoniously. "I proposed just a few days ago."

There's a loud gurgle as Mingyu snorts into his coffee, spattering fresh drops of mocha across the table He might as well drown himself in it, really. 

"Wait, since when were _you_ in a relationship?" Mingyu asks, swallowing down the rest of the searing liquid, eyes wide and unfocused, and well, just fucking _winded._

Seungcheol shrugs, shoulders slack, before sipping at his own drink. "Since last May. And before you ask any questions - " 

Mingyu's jaw immediately shuts. 

"Clean this mess up first." A smirk ghosts the edges of Seungcheol's lips as he points an incriminating finger at the puddle of coffee.

Mingyu scowls before he hastily fishes a kleenex out of his pocket to mop at the mess. "It's your fault for catching me off guard like that, you know." He doesn't mean to, but he ends up asking anyways, all too curious for his own good. "By Jeonghan, you can't mean -" 

Seungcheol holds up a firm hand to cut him off. "Yeah. Yoon Jeonghan from accounting, who else would it be?" 

Mingyu's absolutely slack-jawed. Yoon Jeonghan, who's practically a Greek god at Pledis, marrying his lunkhead of a hyung? Unheard of.

"You're joking," Mingyu blurts out.

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow at this. "And why would I be?" 

Mingyu takes a moment to frantically glance around the office, searching for anything shiny, some sort of lens, anything at all. 

"This is a hidden camera prank, right?" 

"Undetected filming is strictly prohibited here at Pledis." Seungcheol folds his arms over his chest, biting back a laugh. 

"Okay. Uh, is it April Fool's Day? Please tell me it is." 

"It's practically May, Mingyu." 

Mingyu (almost tearfully) stares at the wall calendar over Seungcheol's shoulder. April 28th. He silently swears under his breath. 

"What, is this news too much to process for my favorite little dongsaeng?" 

Mingyu cringes a bit. "Don't ever say that again." 

"Hey, it's the truth!" 

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England." 

Seungcheol can only chuckle in response, running a careful thumb over his palm. "Anyways...now that you know, I might as well ask." 

At this point, Mingyu's convinced he's living out some sort of fever dream - Seungcheol's getting _married_ and the whole thing feels like a dull blow to the head. He nods anyways. "Ask what?" 

"You don't mind being a groomsman, do you?" 

Pressed suits come to mind. Forced conversations. A _lot_ of fucking flowers, which'll probably have him sneezing into next year. Mingyu's just about to say no, when Seungcheol clears his throat knowingly. 

"Did I mention free flow champagne?" 

Mingyu nearly jumps to his feet at the thought. "I'm in." 

"Atta boy," Seungcheol laughs, and Mingyu catches the slightest bit of relief at the edges of Seungcheol's smile. "I knew that'd win you over." 

Mingyu sighs, stretching out his arms while he's at it until he hears a satisfying pop. "You know me too well." 

Any mention of free alcohol is absolute cheating at this point, and of all people, Seungcheol should know.

There's a brief pause before Seungcheol breaks the silence, clearing his throat roughly. "Oh. And by the way, uh, make sure to bring a date." 

Mingyu's gaze snaps back up at the sound of the dreaded d-word. "Wait, what?" 

"You heard me. A date."

A million, no, a trillion thoughts whirr through Mingyu's mind like broken clockwork before skidding to a halt, clicking into the most coherent expression that his mind can possibly muster. 

"What the fuck?" 

Mingyu nearly flings his coffee cup right into Seungcheol's face, who reactively brings his palms up to shield his face - but he manages to jerk his arm down, resulting in another glorious spattering of the table. Again. 

But Seungcheol doesn't say a word, not even scolding him over the spill - instead, he smiles nervously, twiddling his thumbs - it's strange, almost horrifying to see such a muscular, hulking figure like Seungcheol doing something so _childish_ , like watching a 10 foot tall baby destroy Seoul. Good thing he's angry, no, _furious_ enough to overlook the sight. 

"Why would I need a date of all things, hyung?" 

Another thumb twiddle. Mingyu's two seconds away from wringing his hyung's throat, even though he knows full well that Seungcheol can (and probably will) kill him in response.

"Well..I may or may not have told everyone...that you're bringing a special someone to the wedding," Seungcheol blurts, avoiding Mingyu's gaze. 

"You....you _what?_ " 

"Yeah...I kinda...fucked up." Seungcheol laughs awkwardly, running a nervous hand down the nape of his neck. 

"Hyung, I haven't dated anyone for - " Mingyu counts off the years on his fingers, which shake ever so slightly from the shock and near-rage that's starting to eat into his mind. "- for five years! How am I gonna find someone in _two weeks?_ "

Seungcheol shrugs, clearly unaware of how damn _distressed_ Mingyu looks. 

"You'll figure it out. It's only temporary, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in such a long time, so i'm a little rusty....i'll be updating soon! thanks for reading and sticking around <3 
> 
> -raine


End file.
